Just For The Night
by hige1879
Summary: Blue is upset at Quent throwing her out. Hige is hurt and tries to comfort her. The rest of the group rests as Blue and Hige spend the night together. It is a night neither one will forget... BluexHige


Blue walked up to the edge of the cliff. Quent's words raged on in her head. "You are no longer my dog." Closing her eyes, she crossed her arms as she felt chills travel down her body. Her heart felt heavy. How can the old man dismiss her like that, without any hesitation at all? Looking up towards the skies, she sighed deeply as she fought back the tears whelming from within. _After all these years…is it really that easy to just throw me away?_ Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and watched the grey clouds forming. She wished Hige was there with her. If there was ever a time that she needed him, now was the time. Thinking about him managed a small smile to creep up her face. If it wasn't for Hige, she would feel so alone.

"Blue?" A soft and familiar voice called out to her.

Blue turned and saw Hige limp slowly towards her. Holding her breath, she was stunned that he would always make an appearance when she needed him the most. It was like he could read her mind.

"Hige. You shouldn't be up. That wound is really deep." She told him. Turning around, she walked up to him to help him walk. Together, they walked away from the edge of the cliff and on to an area that was desolated. Helping him sit down, Blue watched as he clenched his teeth and eyes down. Leaning back against a rock slab, he panted as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Blue. I'm sorry." He said out breathlessly.

Looking deep in his eyes, she knelt down and caressed his face.

"Don't be Hige. Now you need to rest." She murmured to him.

Hige grabbed onto his side and cringed. The blade that Jagara threw at him went in deep. She was surprised that he was able to talk, yet along walk.

"If you didn't come with us…"

Blue placed a hand on his face and turned it towards her. She looked at him deeply as she spoke. "I'd rather be with you and dismissed then not be with you at all." Looking at him lovingly, she moved closer as she saw tears in Hige's eyes.

"You know, I have never ever looked into someone's eyes and had them take my breath away so many times." He told her.

Blue's smile widened. "Well that was the sorriest excuse for a pick up line Hige!" She watched him as he laughed beside her. Glancing down at his wound, she became worried at the amount of blood that he was loosing. Looking behind her, she saw a well. She smiled as she turned back towards Hige.

"Take off your shirt." She requested as she stood up.

Hige held his breath and smiled. "Hey now. We didn't even kiss yet."

Blue giggled. She looked down at him and saw that he had a point. Kneeling down again, she held his chin up as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. She felt his tense body relax as her lips finally met his and they kissed passionately. Blue was surprised to feel all the tension, worries and loneliness in her melt away as she became lost in Hige's kiss. She felt his hand against her face. They began to breathe heavily and Blue knew that if they didn't stop now, it would go one step further. Not that she minded or anything, but she was worried about Hige's condition. She knew that he was in pain and the last thing she wanted was to inflict more pain onto him.

Pulling herself away from him, she saw the disappointment in his eyes. Smiling, she caressed and gave him a quick peck before getting up and walking to the well.

"When I get back, I expect to see your shirt off." She said.

Hige smiled. Touching his lips, he replayed the kiss in his head again. He swallowed hard. Smiling big, he slowly and painfully began to remove his shirt. He was surprised to see Blue kneeling down beside him again when he removed the shirt from over his head. She didn't make a comment about him being slow. She knew how hard it was for him to move. His face looked flushed and he was breathing heavy. Grabbing the sleeves of his undershirt, she slowly squeezed his arms free of it and pulled it from over his head, leaving his upper body bare. Blue blushed as she saw him half naked. Hige must have noticed when he touched her hand.

"Ok...umm…I'm going to clean the wound." She stuttered as she turned to the bucket next to her. Realizing she didn't have a cloth, she began to remove her jacket. He placed a hand gently on hers stopping her.

"Use my shirt."

"Hige…you need it." She soothed to him.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine with my undershirt." He smiled to her.

Sighing, Blue nodded and picked up his shirt. Tearing it, she placed a sleeve into the bucket and dampened it. Taking it out, she rinsed it and began dabbing at Hige's wound. He winced as the water stung him. She didn't stop, she continued to clean the area until she saw the wound itself. It was deep. She knew that if Hige did not seek medical advice soon…. She shook her head; she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think of a world without Hige. Sighing sadly, she continued cleaning.

"What is it?" Hige asked. She hated that he could read her so well.

"Nothing." She lied to him.

"Blue. I know there is something wrong. Your eyes are sad. What is it?" He asked again.

Blue looked up to him. "I'm terrified Hige. The wound looks deep and if we don't get you help soon…. I don't even want to think of you leaving me." She said as tears spilled down her face.

Hige felt his throat tighten. He watched as she finished cleaning the area and offered her scarf to wrap around his chest and be used as a bandage. Sitting up as she tied the scarf in place, he placed a hand gently on her face and smiled to her.

"It's going to take more than this to get rid of me Blue."

He watched the smile appear in between the tears. Leaning in, he kissed her lips tenderly. She placed a hand on his neck urging him to kiss her deeper. She gasped as she felt his tongue snake into her mouth. She welcomed it and began sucking on it. She wasn't surprised when he began to unbutton her coat. Giggling against his mouth, she helped him take it off, leaving a sleeveless shirt covering her body.

His kisses trailed down to her neck. She moaned as she felt her body surge with heat and excitement.

"Oh...Hige!" She cried out.

"Blue. You're so beautiful." He said breathlessly between the kisses.

Helping him lean his back against the slab, he forced her into sitting on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they kissed again, feeling their bodies respond to the intimacy. Blue grabbed onto his hair and gently pulled back. His head tilted back and she began to kiss, lick and suck at his neck. She heard him moan softly and she was surprised when she felt herself so aroused.

"I want you to make love to me Hige." She asked. Hige looked at her with love, desire and content. He didn't answer her. He didn't have to. She knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. Leaning to her, he took her shirt off of her. As he looked at her breasts, he breathed heavily, feeling the excitement travel all over his body.

"Wow. I didn't know I excited you that much." She murmured to him.

He gave her a questioning look and glanced at the direction she was looking at. He felt himself turn red when he saw the bulge in his pants. Grabbing his crotch, he tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry." He stammered.

She giggled. Grabbing his hands, she withdrew them from his crotch. He held his breath as he watched her undo his pants and freeing him. Swallowing hard, he said nothing as she leaned down and began to lick his head. Closing his eyes, he leaned back as he felt her tongue circle the head of his penis before he felt her moist mouth engulf him and take him in deep. He cried out softly to her, exciting her more.

"Blue!" He called out her name. She didn't stop; she continued to suck on him until he was big and hard against her mouth. When she was satisfied, she glanced at him. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. Smiling to him, she stood up as she removed the rest of her clothing. Slowly, she straddled him and she kissed him deeply before impaling herself on him. She moaned in pleasure as she stopped, feeling him deep inside her. She heard Hige whimper against her and she looked at him.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked. She hoped that they wouldn't stop.

He shook his head. "Oh God no. Oh please don't stop!"

Smiling, she began moving her hips, making her move and up down his hardness. She felt him sit up and she moaned loudly as she felt his lips and tongue against her breasts and nipples. As she moved against him, she leaned down occasionally, stealing kisses from him, feeling the softness of his lips against her as they finally pulled away and feel his kisses travel down to her neck. She moaned louder and began moving faster. She felt his heavy breathing trickle her neck and shoulders. Grabbing onto his back, she brought his body closer to hers. She kissed him deeply and slid her tongue into his mouth as they locked in embrace joined by his penis and her tongue.

Finally, neither could hold it any longer. Tilting her head back, she arched her back as she moved fast against him. She moaned out his name as waves of pleasure traveled down her body. As he felt her clench against him, he knew that he didn't have to hold on any longer. Blue moaned as he shuddered against her and felt him release deep inside of her.

With both breathing hard, Blue remained straddling him, with him still deep inside her. Looking down at him, she smiled as she kissed him.

"That was incredible." She told him softly.

He nodded. His eyes half closed. Blue knew that he needed rest. All this exertion was too much for him. Slowly getting off of him, they both began dressing again. With his shirt being ruined, Hige put his undershirt on and laid back on the slab. He panted and knew that there was no way he was going to move. Buttoning up her jacket, blue placed a hand on his face and caressed him as she watched him close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Laying down beside him, she watched over him as she occasionally kissed around his face and gently caressed his face.

Tensing up, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching them. Turning around, she saw Kiba standing and smiling.

"How's he doing?" He asked her.

Turning towards Hige, she ran a hand through his hair. "He's exhausted." She responded.

Snuggling against him, she kept him warm as he slept. Kiba watched them for a minute. Turning around, he sat nearby as he watched over them. Cheza, Tsume and Toboe lay near him, sleeping. He smiled at his group. They were all incredibly close. He admired the courage each one had. Looking at Cheza, he smiled as he cuddled closer to her. Without opening her eyes, she placed her head against him and held his hand. Smiling, he glanced back at the area where Blue and Hige were sleeping. His heart was saddened. They were both in love and he knew that with Hige's extent of injuries, it was only a matter of time.  
Sighing sadly, he kissed Cheza on the forehead and closed his eyes. Memories of Hige flashed by as he drifted off to sleep. Kiba couldn't help but allow a tear to spill down his face.

"This one will try to protect Hige." Cheza whispered to him. "Sleep Kiba. Rest. You need it."

Kiba nodded and rolled over. He felt Cheza sit up and caress his face and hair. As she said, she sung to him. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep.

Cheza sighed sadly, for she already knew what their outcome will be. Running a hand through Kiba's head, she looked up towards the sky as tears filled her eyes.

"I know which path these wolves will take. I also know what will become of them. But for now, let them rest and be happy. Even if it's just for the night." She whispered. Glancing towards Blue and Hige, she saw the two lovers holding on to each other. She smiled as she saw the two lovers snuggled up close, feeling safe and warm. Snuggling against Kiba for warmth, she muttered a little prayer before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep.


End file.
